


Stay Strong  (Sterek)

by RengokuKR999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RengokuKR999/pseuds/RengokuKR999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¨Stay Strong era lo que siempre le decian¨</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologo. 

 

 

Nunca había creído llegar hasta aquella posición, nunca creyó haber caído tan bajo y convertirse en un conejillo de indias para las personas que se paseaban por la sala, jamás creyó que estuviera tan desesperado por salvar su vida, a tan solo unos simples días de morir. Era simple, sentía que aun no debía morir, aun no era su momento, y por mas que quisiera estar en unos días junto a su familia, al fin todos reunidos, el nunca fue religioso pero por esa ovación hasta a buda le restaría. 

 

 

Pero eso ya no bastaba, ahora su muerte ya no estaría tan cerca de él, la espantaría, burlaría a la muerte. Le pusieron una mascara y sintió sus ojos pesados, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya había tomado su decisión, cada vez sus ojos pesaban mas, veía borroso su destino ya estaba firmado, suspiro y finalmente cerro sus ojos, por un momento vio a toda su familia sintiéndole y esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, pero sabia que eso era una cruel irrealidad, y ahora viviría, sin saber que todo se complicaría mas adelante.

 

 

"El no lo sabia,  
Pero sufría,  
El no lo sabia,  
Pero moría,  
El no lo sabia,  
Pero se lo merecía,  
El era inculpado,  
Pero se remediaría.

 

 

Lo único que le decían,  
Stay Strong,  
Pero el no lo merecía"

 

 

Mantente fuerte, tan fácil de decir pero difícil de hacer, hayandose tan roto y solo en un mundo contaminado y cruel.


	2. Chapter One

-"Sabes que no puedes esconderse, todos a tu alrededor te mentían, pobre, tan roto despedazándose en un mundo intoxicado, tan solo fuiste uno mas, el único que sobrevivió, tu familia estaría tan decepcionado de ti...-apretó el volante con fuerza mientras apretaba su mandíbula.-¿Que sentirían, al saber que fuiste un cobarde?.-aunque no lo pudiera ver sabia que el muy desgraciados sonreía.-El tenerle miedo a la muerte es normal muchacho, hiciste una buena elección al recurrir a nosotros, aun tienes la posibilidad de volver por las buenas, después de todo, eres bienvenido a regresar.

 

 

-Si crees que vez volveré a ese malditos lugar estas muy equivocado.-espeto con los dientes apretados.-No dejare que idiotas como ustedes me manipulen a su antojo, ise un trato con ustedes a cambio de que salvaran mi vida y lo han hecho, eso no les da la razón de utilizarse como se les venga en gana.

 

 

-Derek, Derek, Derek... Sabes que es parte del trabajo, además te ofreciste voluntariamente ¿que mas podíamos hacer?, te notabas desesperado muchacho, tu quisiste mas vida y nosotros te la regalamos, ¿crees que es justo que nos pages así?.

 

 

-Ese no es mi malditos problema, no seré el conejillo de indias de ustedes, me dieron mas vida de lo que tenia y lo agradezco, pero no les da el puto derecho de hacer lo que quieran conmigo.-gruño.

 

 

-El tiempo se agota Derek, tic-tac.-vio por el espejo retrovisor viendo como dos coches le seguían.-Es tu decisión.

 

 

-Vete a la mierda.-espeto antes de colgar.

Tiro su celular al asiento de copiloto y acelero intentando perder de vista a los coches, nunca debió de aceptar aquella oferta.

(...)

-¿Estas completamente seguro Derek?.

-Deaton sabes qué debo irme de New York, me buscan desesperada mente.

-No se como no recurriste a mi, sabes que fui un gran consejero para tu familia, sobretodo para tu familia.

-Lo se y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por la desicion que tome.-suspiro frustrado.-En todo caso ya cometí mi error, me están siguiendo y lo mejor era salir de ahí, pero se que aun así me seguirán.

-Te deseo suerte Derek, sabes que puedes llamarme por si ocurre algo.

-Lo haré hasta luego Deaton.-colgó antes de que recibiera una respuesta, guardo su celular en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y siguió conduciendo.

La noche se hacia presente y el aun seguía conduciendo por nada del mundo pararía, ahora con sus nuevas habilidades podía seguir el doble, sabia que si se detenía tenia mas posibilidades de que le pillaran aquellas personas que lo utilizaron como un vil experimento.

(...)

Suspiro mientras veía como los numeritos avanzaban, indicándole cuanto le faltaba para llenar de combustible su auto, vio su reloj 13:00 de la tarde, metió la mano por la ventana de su auto y saco un sándwich, arrugo la nariz ya no sabían tan bien como el recordaba, ahora sentía un sabor plástico, y los olores que habían alrededor eran completamente horrorosos de oler, en cuanto la bomba termino de techar combustible a su auto guardo la manguera y se puso en marcha de nuevo con su coche.

Aun no daba crédito a lo que había hecho, en vez de aceptar su muerte, no claro el tenia que estar moribundo teniendo miedo de morir, fue tan estúpidos de creer que solucionarían su problema y que lo dejarían tranquilo como si nada, callo tan bajo.

Su celular sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta y contesto sin siquiera ver el número.

-¿Hola?.

-Contestar sin ver podría costarte tu vida.-apretó el volante-Eres inteligente pero últimamente has estado perdiendo terreno, y eso déjame decirte mi querido Derek, no es... Nada bueno para ti.

-Llega rápido al punto.-gruño.

-El tiempo se te agota al igual que mi pasiencia.-vio por el espejo retrovisor como dos coches lo seguían.-Una ultima oportunidad para regresar, o atente a las consecuencias, ya sabes que este jueguito me esta cansando, el gato y el ratón, que dicha, te dimos un regalo muchacho, no nos hagas arrepentirnos de habértelo dado, seria una verdadera lastima.

-No seré el conejillo de india de ustedes. Me encantaría poder remediar mis problemas, nunca debí de haberme fiado del mismo diablo.-colgó sin esperar respuesta y acelero a toda velocidad.

Los coches que iban detrás de el al notar su escape también aceleraron, no sabia como era posible que le hubieran alcanzado, estuvo dos días conduciendo sin parar, era imposible de que le alcanzaran en esos dos días. Acelero mas aun intentando perderlos de vista no regresaría a aquel horrible lugar, donde creyó que podrían arreglar su problemas, bueno de hecho si arreglaron su problema aunque no creyó que luego intentaran usarlo como un vil experimento así sin mas, se sentía un completo idiota por confiar en aquella gente, ¿que creía?, ¿que le darían su "antídoto" sin nada mas?.

Que idiota fue, tuvo que haber sospechado de que algo así le ocurriría, si hubiera sabido nunca hubiera aceptado aquella ayuda y abría sucumbido a su cruel destino.

Giro con brusquedad a la izquierda metiéndose en un campo completo de maíz, podía escuchar los motores de los otros dos autos aun estando detrás suyo, fue en zig-zga intentando perderlos pero no podía, siguió derecho.

-¡Mierda!.-dio un brusco giro hacia la derecha evitando el árbol al que estaba a punto de estamparse, escucho un golpe seguido de otro. Vio por el espejo retrovisor a sus perseguidores, los dos coches chocados, casi irreconocibles de ver.

Vio al frente, intento frenar pero fue demasiado tarde para hacerlo, lo ultimo que sintió fue el golpe en su cabeza al haberse impactado contra otro árbol, luego la oscuridad lo trago.

(...)

Abrió sus ojos desorientado, su cuerpo dolía pero no demasiado, vio en el espejo retrovisor como salia sangre de su cabeza, se toco y vio su mano llena de esta, volvió de nuevo su vista a el espejo y vio como su herida se cerraba.

-Cada vez actúa mas rápido.-murmuro.

Se saco el cinturón y salio con cuidado del coche, ya era de noche estaba varado, camino sin rumbo en específico, estaba en medio de un maizal con hambre frío y completamente adolorido, sentía como algunos de sus huesos crugian y se acomodaban, siguió caminando hasta que una fuerte lluvia lo tomó desprevenido.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que salio del maizal, camino un poco mas hasta que se encontró con un granero, se metió a este viendo que estaba completamente vacío, se tiro en la paja y sin mas se quedo dormido.

(...)

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el tuvo de una escopeta, para luego ver a un muchacho castaño con ojos color Whisky que lo miraba aterrado pero firme.

-¿Quien eres?.


	3. Chapter Two

-¿Quien eres?.

-Uh...

-He dicho...-cargo el arma y le apunto.-¿Quien eres?.

-Espera. Espera, baja el arma tranquilo no haré nada malo solo...-intento tomar la escopeta, pero el chico se tenso y alejo.

-No te muevas o disparo, juro por dios que disparo.

Vio al chico, el cual parecía mas asustado que él, levanto sus manos en forma de paz. Vio como algo se movía detrás del chico, poco después vio a un pequeño niño de cabellera rubia con la misma piel del chico mas alto, llena de lunares y ojos color Whisky, asomaba su cabeza tímido.

-¿Que buscas aquí?, no tenemos demasiado dinero así que lárgate antes de que te dispare.-amenazo.

-Tranquilo no busco problemas, estrelle mi coche estoy cansado y hambriento, te agradecería si me dietas algo de comida, en cuanto me la des me ire.-ofrecio, vio como el chico fruncia su ceño, aun sin dejar de apuntarlo.

-Quitate la camisa.

-¿Que?.

-Si de verdad has estrellado tu coche deberías tener alguna herida, quítate la camisa.-ordeno lentamente se saco la camiseta, sabia que no tendría ninguna herida, hasta ahí nada mas llego su suerte.

Vio como el chico lo examinada, para luego abrir sus ojos con horror, se colgó la escopeta en la espalda y se acerco lentamente a él.

-Oh dios mio.-el chico no lo toco, tan solo lo veía.-Para mi que fue mas que un simple choque, pareciera que te hubieras enterrado un cuchillo muy largo.

Bajo su vista para ver a que se refería el chico, vio que desde su hombro hasta llegar a la cinturilla de su pantalón tenia un perfecto corte el cual aun sangraba, así que eso era lo que tanto le dolía, pero aun se preguntaba el por que no se curaba. Escucho un débil sollozo para luego oír un claro llanto, el castaño lo dejo de lado y vio al pequeño rubio que lloraba sin consuelo.

El castaño lo tomo en brazos mientras intentaba detener su llanto.

-Shhh.... no pasa nada cariño.-murmuro.-Ven conmigo te curare eso.

Siguió al chico el cual salio del granero, entrecerró sus ojos intentando acostumbrándose a la luz del sol, en cuanto lo iso vio que un poco mas alejado estaba una linda casa de dos pisos, tan apresurado estaba para esconderse de la lluvia que no lo noto, se quedo parado en el porche esperando al muchacho, el cual salio poco después con un botiquín.

-Vamos siéntate.-hablo sentándose en una silla un poco elevada del suelo la cual se mecía gracias al poco viento. Se sentó un poco alejado del chico.-Me temo que tendré que coserte eso.

Saco una jeringa y el adolescente lo vio directo a sus ojos, asintió sin mas y sintió el pequeño pinchazo, luego como la aguja era retirada.

-¿Como es que un choque te pudo haber provocado esto?.

-Los vidrios, choque directo con un árbol, no he dormido muy bien.-iso una mueca al sentir la aguja, sintiendo como poco a poco le cocían la herida, tal parece que la anestecia no había servido del todo.

-Fue muy peligroso hubieras muerto con eso, te quedara una cicatriz.

-Eso es lo de menos, me basta con saber que estoy vivo.

Nada mas se dijo, el chico le seguía cociendo la herida mientras el veía el campo, sentía un olor dulzón como a pastel que desprendía el chico, lo mas probable es que hubiera comido cualquier pastel no estaba claro, vio como el chico acercaba una tijera hasta el final de la herida y cortaba el hilo, se puso de nuevo su polera importándole poco la sangre seca que tenia esta.

-Bien ya esta, es lo más que puedo hacer con ella, tienes suerte que mientras estuvieras en el granero no se te haya infectado.

-Gracias.-murmuro.

Escucharon el crujir de la puerta, ambos voltearon para ver al pequeño rubio refregarse sus ojos.

-Jackson, entra a la casa.-hablo parándose para llegar hasta el pequeño

-Pero papi, quiero ver al extraño.-hablo viendo hacia arriba.

-Ven, te pondré los dibujo ¿vale?.-tomo la pequeña mano del niño entrando los dos juntos.

Derek suspiro en cuanto ambos estuvieron ya dentro de la casa, tenia que irse o al menos permanecer en el campo pero lejos de ahí, podían encontrarlo o bien puede que no, pero no podía aprovecharse de la hospitalidad del chico, claro que no.

-"¿Por que no puedo ver al extraño?.

-Por que no bebé.

-Pero quería hablar con el, podría jugar conmigo a los cochesitos.

-No lo creo cariño, no lo conocemos ni siquiera sabemos su nombre.

Dejo de oír en cuanto sintió pasos acercándose hacia la puerta, el castaño se paro a unos metros de el.

-¿Tienes a alguien a quien llamar?.

-No, no conozco a nadie de por aquí.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?.

-Supongo que iré a un hotel.

-El pueblo mas cercano esta a 100 Km de aquí, no llegaras en unos días.

-Pues debería irme...

-¿Gustas quedarte?.

-No quiero molestarlos aquí, supongo que tu pareja.

-No sera problema, además aquella herida se pondría fea, necesito al menos ponerte Gaza y des-infectarla por encima, tengo un sofá cama es bastante cómodo, y la comida me alcanza para los tres.

-¿Estas seguro?.

-Insisto.

Vio al chico y lentamente asintió con su cabeza.

(...)

Comían en un completo silencio, el castaño vigilaba a cada rato que el niño no se manchara con la comida o no derramara jugo del vaso, intento fallido, le había enviado un mensaje a Deaton pero este simplemente no le había contestado, lo cual le extraño demasiado.

Sintió una mirada encima suyo, por lo que levanto su vista de su celular para ver al pequeño rubio que lo veía con sus enormes ojos Whisky. El pequeño trago lo que tenia en la boca aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Eres policía?.-pregunto curioso.

-¡Jackson!.-reprendió el castaño.

-No te preocupes.-dijo viendo al de pecas.-No, no lo soy.

-¿Un espía?.

-Tampoco.

-¿Entonces qué eres?.

Analizo con cuidado su respuesta se notaba que el pequeño esperaba algo grande, podía oler lo incómodo que se sentía el castaño, obviamente por las preguntas que hacia el pequeño, se notaba que quería respetar su privacidad.

-Trabajo encubierto para el gobierno.-dijo con una sonrisa al ver la sonrisa y el brillo del niño.

-¡Que genial!.-chillo el niño con alegría.

-Sabes no debería de dar información, pero veo que puedo confiar en ti.-el pequeño infló su pecho con orgullo mientras lo veía atentamente.

(...) 

El castaño acostó al pequeño rubio y lo tapó con las mantas estampadas del logo de Batman, beso la frente del pequeño y dejo una lamparita prendida, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta, fue a su habitación y saco unas mantas y almohadas, bajo al segundo piso donde vio al moreno viendo la televisión.

Al notar su presencia se paro y el acomodo el sofá para volverlo una cama, estiro las mantas y las almohadas, vio al moreno el cual le agradeció con la mirada.

-Si necesitas algo hay un baño en el segundo piso a la derecha en el final, puedes sacar comida de la cocina si te apetece, y esta pijama es de mi papa, espero te quede.

-Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad.

-No agradezcas mañana veré tu herida, intenta no pasarla a llevar, buenas noches.

-Derek.-dijo y le extendió la mano antes de perder al castaño por las escaleras.-Derek Hale.

-Stiles.-le estrecho la mano.-Stiles Stilinski.


	4. Chapter Three

Gruño con molestia al escuchar como se ponía algo metálico al fuego, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una ventana la cual le permitía ver el hermoso campo de fuera, se sentó en el sillón cama y observó a su alrededor, se levanto y fue a la cocina donde vio al castaño cocinando, este volteo y se sobresalto al ver al moreno, llevando una mano a su corazón por el susto.

-Dios mio que susto, que silencioso eres.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

-No importa, lamento haberte despertado.

-No has sido tu créeme.

-Bien puedes ducharte he lavado ya tu ropa hay toallas y te deje un cambio de ropa interior.-asintió y subió las escaleras.

En cuanto llego al baño se encerró en este y suspiro pesadamente, se quito la polera y vio su herida aun no sanaba y a su alrededor estaba completamente roja, suspiro y término de sacarse la ropa para meterse bajo el chorro de agua tibia que abrió, anoche antes de dormirse le había enviado nuevamente un mensaje a Deaton pero este no le había respondido, nuevamente, no sabia que pasaba pero ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

En cuanto abrió la cortina vio su ropa dentro, lo mas seguro es que el castaño haya aprovechado que estaba dentro de la tina, se cambio ahí mismo para luego salir y bajar al comedor, donde vio como el castaño cargaba al niño aun medio dormido.

-Papi tengo sueño.-hablo el niño bostezando.

-Lo siento cariño pero no puedes dormir aun, en la tarde tendrás una siesta.

-Hummmm....

Vio como el niño poso u vista en el, el niño sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa, vio como el castaño casi prácticamente hacia malabares para que el desayuno no terminara rn el suelo, se acerco al de lunares y toco su hombro.

-Deja que te ayude.-murmuro, el castaño asintió y fue a la mesa para sentar al niño en una butaca alta.

En cuanto dejo el desayuno encima de la mesa se dispuso a revisar su celular pero simplemente nada, suspiro y lo dejo de lado.

(...)

-La herida esta afiebrada, déjame echarte una crema encima.

El castaño llevo sus manos hasta el botiquín, ya era de tarde y como había predicho en su mente el castaño, el pequeño niño no tomo la siesta, si no que se dispuso a jugar un poco mas alejado del porche, curaba a Derek mientras tenia puesto un ojo encima del pequeño rubio.

-No es necesario que me des tanta hospitalidad.

-Soy así, en cuanto tu herida este curada te podrás ir.

-Bien...

-Perdón por lo brusco que pueda sonar pero simplemente.-interrumpió al moreno y analizo sus palabras.-Simplemente no confió en ti, presiento qué estas metido en algo grande, créeme que nunca en mi vida vi alguna herida como esta causada por el impacto de un coche contra un árbol.

-No te preocupes agradezco tu hospitalidad, en cuanto me cure me iré.

-Bien, y te aviso que si le sucede algo a mi hijo no mediré mis acciones.-advirtió completamente serio.

No se dijo nada mas, y el castaño se dispuso a terminar de revisar la herida del moreno.

(...)

-Espero que tengas buenas razones del por que no me hayas contestado.-gruño.

-Intente buscarte por el chip Derek, y simplemente aparece que desapareciste de la zona, ¿entiendes?, el no te podrá encontrar, donde quieras que estés, quédate ahí.-advirtió Deaton, Derek suspiro y vio a lo lejos como Stiles y el pequeño jugaban alegres.

-No puedo Deaton, hay una familia, están desconfiando plenamente de mi, no puedo arriesgarme a que les suceda algo, han sido muy amables conmigo.

-Intenta ganar tiempo, ¿como es que te has mantenido ahí?.

-En el choque que tuve me ise una herida profunda, no ha sanado y no se el por que, se está demorando mas de lo esperado y el que vive aquí me ofreció asilo hasta que se cure o se vea mejor.

-Eso es bastante raro, considerando tu genética nueva, ¿había algo raro en el coche?.

-Nada que yo sepa, aun no lo entiendo.

-Bien intentaré ver que sucede me mantendré en contacto contigo si es que sucede algo mas.

La llamada se corto y el guardo su celular dentro de su chaqueta, vio como el pequeño rubio corría por el campo lleno de vida, como le hubiera gustado tener una infancia así de buena sin tener que vivir lleno de preocupaciones.

Volteo a ver al castaño el cual se escondía detrás de un árbol esperando a que el pequeño lo persiguiera, cosa que no tardo en hacer el pequeño rubio, se notaba que eran demasiado unidos, con tan solo ver aquellos actos se dejaba notar que era una gran familia.

(...)

Veía como el sol se ocultaba, el campo se veía maravilloso ante sus ojos, pero aun así no se permitió descansar, no sabia cuanto tomaría para que los que lo buscaban dieran con el, cumpliría su palabra, si, no se permitiría que algo le pasara a la familia que lo estaba ayudando, estaban llenos de luz y no quería quitárselas en absoluto por su situación.

-Papi ¿puedo jugar con él?.

-Lo siento pequeño pero no.

-¿Por que no?.

-No lo conocemos.

-Pero ya ha estado dos días aquí.

-Lo se corazón pero aun así es un extraño.

-Pero papi...

-No, es no Jackson, no te acerques a el ¿si?, por ahora no.

-Esta bien.

Podían oler la disolución y tristeza y un poco de arrepentimiento, quizás del castaño.

-Hey campeón, ¿quieres que te cuente mas de él?.

-¡Si!.

-Bien esta noche antes de dormir te contare.

La felicidad lleno rápidamente el lugar, sin duda "él" tendría que ser alguien muy importante en sus vidas se podía notar con el noto de voz tan cariñoso que uso el castaño, y el entusiasmo del pequeño rubio.

(...)

-Aun no hemos podido encontrar señal señor.

-Sigan buscando no pudo haber desaparecido así como así.

-Si señor.

No hace mucho que había perdido rastro del moreno, lo buscaba desesperada mente todo el dinero que tenia lo utilizaron en él, y so no conseguía que volviera, perdería absolutamente todo, y eso no le podía pasar, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.


	5. Chapter Four

-Jackson bebé no es necesario que lo hagas.

-Yo puedo ayudar papi.-el pequeño rubio tenia toda su carita roja.

-Cielo no puede hacer fuerza deja que cargue el balde.-hablo intentando tomar el balde con agua pero el pequeño negó.

-Soy fuerte como papá.

Stiles sonrió con tristeza, toco el hombro del pequeño el cual lo vio con su ceño fruncido.

-Se que eres fuerte como papá pero te quebraras la espalda aun no puedes cargar este peso, así que déjame cargarlo ¿si?.-el pequeño rubio frunció mas su ceño pero le cedió el balde al castaño.

Stiles iba a hablar pero el pequeño se fue corriendo hacia el granero, lo vio con pena, pero aun así sabia que tenia razón, entro a la casa sabiendo que la rabieta de su pequeño hijo pasaría.

 

(...)

Estaba haciendo lagartijas con una mano en cuanto vio una cabellera rubia pasar corriendo y subir los escalones del granero hasta ver como paja caía, se paro y subió las escaleras llegó a un bulto de paja escuchando el pequeño corazoncito del rubio.

-¿Que sucedió?.-pregunto calmadamente.

-Nada.-mentira, pudo olerlo enseguida y también que la voz del menor estaba rota, claro signo de estar llorando.

-Puedo ayudarte, vamos sal de ahí.

-¿Por que papi no quiere ayuda?.

-Tu papi intenta que no te hagas daño.

-Papa me hubiera dejado.

-¿Papa?.

-Si, papá el era asombroso siempre cuidaba de papi.

-Un hermafrodita.-susurro impresionado, por eso siempre sentía un olor dulson provenir del castaño.-¿Y donde esta tu papa?.

-Esta en el cielo.-el pequeño rubio saco un poco su cabeza de entre la paja y vio al moreno.-Mi papi dice que ahora esta en el cielo y que de ahí nos cuida.

-¿Cuando se fue tu papá al cielo?.

-No lo se, pero le prometí a papa que cuidaría de papi y lo ayudaría, pero el no me deja.-dijo y el mayor pudo ver los ojos cristalizados del menor.

-Pues que te parece si mañana en la mañana tu...

(...)

Stiles veía con atención el granero, sabia que su pequeño siempre se escondía ahí, incluso cuando jugaba con su pareja siempre era ahí a donde se iba a esconder, suspiro y aparto la vista del granero para seguir haciendo el almuerzo. Minutos después escucho la puerta de entrada sonar, escucho claramente los ligeros pasos de su pequeño, y unos mas pesados que provenían del mayor.

Vio como el pequeño rubio tenia paja entre su cabello, y el mayor tenía su polera sudada, los miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es que se han revuelto en toda la paja?.

El menor negó.-Estábamos hablando, ¿papi cuando vamos?.

-En la tarde corazón, pero vete a bañar ahora o voy solo.

-¡Pero me bañe ayer lo juro!.-alejo el niño con cara de horror.

-Jackson Abel Stilinski, ve a bañarte ahora mismo o no hay postre y no me acompañaras.

-Ya voy.-el menor subió lo mas rápido las escaleras no sin antes ser reprendido por el castaño, este negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro, vio al pelinegro el cual lo veía aun.

-Tu también vete a dar un baño, te dejare ropa.-dijo, lleno un vaso de agua y se lo dio al moreno el cual lo tomo y se tomo todo su contenido, para luego subir he ir directo al baño de la segunda planta.

(...)

Veía desde el porche de la casa como el castaño y el rubio dejaban flores en una tumba con una cruz, sabia de quien era pero también suponía de que ahí no hubiera nada, el cementerio del pueblo de Beacon Hills quedaba aun lejos, y ellos tal parecía que no tuvieran medio de transporte, por lo que el castaño improviso aquella pequeña tumba.

El castaño se sentó en el suelo para luego ver como el rubio se sentaba en el regaso del de lunares, rápidamente la noche fue cayendo y ninguno de los dos se movía, se paro del porche y fue hacia ellos. Podia escuchar el tranquilo latir del pequeño por lo que supuso que estaba dormido, pero el castaño no, pudo oler un olor salado y en cuanto vio el rostro de Stiles pudo ver como pequeñas lágrimas aun bajaban.

-Hey.-murmuro, el menor con una mano se seco las lágrimas que aun estaban a vista.

-¿Que sucede?.-susurro con voz ahogada acomodando mas al pequeño rubio.

-Ya es tarde y empieza a helar, se resfriaran los dos.-hablo viendo al pequeño rubio dormido.

-Claro.

Stiles se paro con ayuda de Derek, lo cual agradeció, con cuidado acomodo a su pequeño y entro a la casa seguido del mayor el cual aseguro la puerta, fue directo al sofá y lo acomodo, en cuanto se acostó escucho pasos bajar la escalera se volteo y vio al castaño parado a la mitad de las escaleras, viéndolo un poco apenado.

-¿Te molestaría...? ¿Te molestaría que me quedara un momento aquí?.

Negó con la cabeza, Stiles termino por bajar las escaleras y fue a la chimenea donde metió leña para luego encenderla, luego se gano a una distancia prudente del moreno el cual le daba la espalda al menor intentando dormir.

Pero por mas que Derek intentará dormir no podía, se sentó en el sofá y vio de reojo al castaño.

-Tu quieres...

-¿No te molestaría?.

-Claro que no, pero si no quieres...-Stiles suspiro 

-Nos conocimos en la preparatoria, todo empezó como simple amistad claro esta pero luego de eso cada vez que nos quedábamos a solas me sentía incomodo al igual que él, poco después me confeso que me amaba correspondí sus sentimientos Jackson era mayor que yo por cuatro años, el solo iba a la preparatoria a ver a unos amigos y ya que también eran mis amigos... Pues nos conocimos gracias a ellos en fin, Jackson hacia practica para ayudar en la comisaría de Beacon Hills, era ayudante de mi papá, en cuanto cumplí los dieciséis descubrí que.-trago mientras se sonrojaba.-Descubri que era hermafrodita/o y cuando tuvimos relaciones descubrí que J.A. se estaba creando dentro de mi.-sonrió mientras inconscientemente acariciaba mi vientre.-Me resulto un poco incómodo decirle, yo aun estudiaba y Jackson estaba terminando su practica, aun así un día se lo conté y pues, estaba demasiado feliz él soñaba con ser padre y yo pude cumplir aquel sueño.-sonrió tristemente.-Los nueve meses de mi embarazo fueron tranquilos y sin problemas, todos adoraban a J.A aún sin nacer, aún recuerdo que nació en la noche mientras descansaba con Jackson, todo fue un lío aun vivíamos en el pueblo por lo que no resulto difícil el ir al hospital, no hubo ningún problema en el parto había nacido sano, aun puedo recordar lo feliz que estaba Jackson la alegría que desprendía era inigualable, a pesar del trabajo que consiguió después de su practica, cuidaba muy bien y demasiado de nuestro hijo, le concentia en todo, con el dinero que ganaba compro esta casa el terreno no costo nada, solo cobraron por la casa, J.A se crió muy bien aquí, y Jackson, que no decir de él.-sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa se borro por una tristes que abarco todo su rostro.-Cuando J.A cumplió dos años... lo perdimos, hubo un incidente en un banco hubo una explosión, los ladrones habían diseñado una nueva forma para robar y dentro dejaron una bomba, mucha gente murió ahí.-su voz se volvió llorosa.-De entre los muertos estaba Jackson, había sido atrapado para hacer un cambio, el de que los ladrones salieran sin lecciones o le matarían.-sollozo y se abrazo a si mismo.-J.A solo tenia dos años y perdió a su padre casi ni le recuerda, si no fuera por las fotos que tengo, ni siquiera sabría como es, lo enterramos en el cementerio de Beacon Hills, no he podido llevar aún a J.A, por eso ise esa pequeña tumba con algunas de sus pertenencias.

Derek veía a Stiles podía oler la tristeza y depresión, había pasado todo eso con dieciséis años, había tenido un hijo y había perdido al padre del pequeño, se imaginaba lo duro que era criar a un niño solo. Se acerco un poco a Stiles, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombro, el castaño apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor dejando que sus lágrimas empaparan la camiseta blanca que llevaba el moreno, había sido demasiado dolor guardado y el comprendía lo que se sentía, lo hacía muy bien.


	6. Chapter Five

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, aun la historia que le había contado el castaño estaba en su mente, volteo un poco y vio como dormía podía escuchar el latir de su corazón tranquilo, sabia que dormiría bastante, vio la hora en el reloj que había arriba de la chimenea, se paro con cautela intentando no despertar al castaño, una vez se levanto fue al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, encontró ropa de cambio la cual se puso enseguida. Desde la escalera vio como el castaño aun dormía así que fue a la habitación del pequeño rubio. En cuanto entro fue enseguida hacia el para despertarlo pero antes de si quiera llegar a tocarlo, vio una foto que estaba en la mesita de noche que le llamo su atención, vio como un hombre cargaba al pequeño rubio en su hombro, se notaba que ahí apenas tenia dos años, supuso enseguida que ese seria Jackson Whitemore, su parecido al pequeño le asombro, si que se parecían un poco.

Aparto la mirada de la foto y zarandeo un poco al pequeño, el cual abrió sus ojitos torpemente.

-¿Papi...?.-murmuro aun medio dormido.

-Soy Derek pequeño, ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer?.-susurro a lo bajo.

Vio como el pequeño rubio analizaba lo que había dicho para después saltar de la cama, por suerte logro atraparlo antes de que estampara su cara contra el suelo.

-¡Woow!, ten mas cuidado te habrías hecho daño.

-¡Pero es que papi se podría despertar y ya no seria sorpresa!.-alego el pequeño moviendo sus manitas.

-Tranquilo no pasara ya veras así que mejor empecemos.

(...)

Arrugo su nariz al sentir los molestos rayos del sol estamparse en su cara, dio media vuelta intentando que no llegaran a su cara, pero para su mala suerte escucho un gallo cacarear, gruño entre dientes, nuevamente ese animal se había escapado de su vecina de atrás. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente pero luego los abrió como platos, se sentó en el sofá cama, viendo como no había rastros del extraño, se paro del sofá cama y subió las escaleras para despertar a su pequeño, en cuanto abrió la puerta casi se cae de espalda.

La cama estaba tendida y no había rastros de su pequeño.

-¿¡Jackson!?, ¡Jackson bebé!.

Fue corriendo a su habitación para ver si estaba pero nada, buscó por toda la casa sin encontrarlo, totalmente desesperado salio de la casa descalzo y corrió hacia el granero, subió las escaleras para poder ver si el pequeño estaba entre la paja, el escondite que siempre usaba, pero simplemente nada. Bajo las escaleras torpemente, casi cayendo de ellas, corrió por los alrededores sin encontrarlos hasta que hoyo agua salpicar, fue rápidamente al pequeño estanque que había, y ahí estaba su pequeño, cerca del pozo que estaba al lado del estanque,con el moreno suspiro aliviado.

-¡Jacskon!.-el pequeño y el moreno voltearon a verlo, el pequeño corrió feliz hacia el.

-¡Papi! ¡papi!, ¡el señor me dijo que nuestro pozo era mágico!.-chillo de alegría.

-¿Mágico?, ¿como es eso corazón?.-su enojo y preocupación habían desaparecido al ver lo feliz que se encontraba su pequeño.

-¡Me dijo que si tiraba una moneda y pedía un deseo se cumpliría!, ahí es donde vive el duende de los deseos.-le susurro lo ultimo, sonrió.

-¿Así que un duende?.-sonrió alzando una ceja viendo al moreno el cual se encogió de hombros.

-¡Si!, en la noche viene y vera lo que pedí.

-Y tu no te quedaras a esperarlo, ¿me oyes jovencito?.

-Jooo.

-Venga sera mejor ir a desayunar.-cargo al rubio pero este se movió inquieto por lo que lo bajo.

-¡Espera papi!, primero cierra los ojos.

-¿Para que?.

-Solo haslo, ¿Por fis?.

Negó con la cabeza divertido y le iso caso a su hijo, sintió como le tomaba de la mano para después empezar a caminar, estuvieron así por un rato en cuanto escuchó el pequeño juego de metales sonar por el viento supo enseguida que ya estaban en la entrada de la casa.

-Cuidado con los escalones.-escucho susurrar al moreno, para luego sentir la mano de este en su espalda, se estremeció pero asintió y con cuidado los subió.

Luego de eso siguió caminando hasta qué de improvisto pararon.

-¡Ya puedes abrir los ojos papi!.

Y le iso caso viendo que estaban en la cocina, donde ya el desayuno ya estaba hecho vio todo impresionado, para luego ver a su pequeño el cual sonreía.

-Tu hijo pensó en lo mucho que trabajabas, así que quiso ayudarte así.-murmuro el moreno.

Stiles sonrió y tomo a su pequeño embarazos para luego abrazarlo felizmente.

(...)

Veía desde el porche como el castaño y el rubio jugaban, el castaño al enterarse de que ya habían hecho los que hacerse que el debía hacer ese día, simplemente quedó agradecido y feliz, así que aprovecho todo el día para pasar con su pequeño hijo.

Escucho a lo lejos el motor de una moto por lo que se quedo viendo el camino, y viendo a lo lejos esta poco después.

-¡Es el tío Scott!.-chillo el pequeño.

La moto llego poco después y paro frente al porche, el chico se saco el casco dejando ver su rostro y sus rasgos un poco latinos, el chico lo vio de reojo para luego ver al castaño.

-Hey bro.

-Hola Scotty.

-¡Tío Scott!, ¡tío Scott!.-chillaba el pequeño corriendo a los brazos del morocho el cual lo cargo.

-Anda pero mira nada mas, si estas grande Jack-Jack.

-Ya cumpliré los ocho.-hablo el niño feliz mostrando ocho deditos de sus manos.

-Ya seras grande como tu papa.-alago el morocho, el pequeño solo asintió.-Bro ¿puedo hablar contigo?.-lo vio de reojo.-A solas.

-Ummm si claro.

(...)

-¿!Estas loco?!, ¡que pasa si resulta ser un asesino.

-Sinceramente no pensé eso.

-Dios Stiles, tu hijo esta aquí puede ser muy peligroso.

-¿Crees que no lo se?, tan solo unos días mas Scott, se ira en cuanto su herida se cura.

-Anda si creele, no puedes ser así de confianzudo Stiles.

-Lo se... Solo... unos días mas.


	7. Chapter Six

-Ya no se ve tan mal, un poco mas y tu herida estará mejor.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Scott había visitado al castaño, dos días desde que escucho aquella conversación, sabia que tenía que irse por el bien de esa pequeña familia, no quería causar mas daño del que ya iso, por du bien tendría que irse, a pesar de que sintiera un calor tan reconfortante con ellos, un calor que creyó haber perdido hace mucho.

Veía como el castaño guardaba el resto de gasa dentro del botiquín sin siquiera decir una palabra, en cuanto Stiles se paro este tomo su brazo causando qué se tensara, lentamente lo vio atentamente.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mi estos días.-dijo.-Por darme techo y comida, se que soy un completo extraño para ustedes dos pero creeme que yo no busco hacerles daño.

-Lo se.-hablo.-Aun no se como explicarlo pero lo se, todos me dicen que debo de tener cuidado contigo, bueno pues por que, Scott le fue con el cuento a mi papa y me lo advirtió al igual que Melissa, la madre de mi amigo, pero no veo razón del por que no confiar en ti, y se que esa herida que te has hecho no es por un simple choque de auto.

Asintió y soltó el brazo del castaño, este entró a la casa sin decir nada mas, espero a que saliera pero no lo iso, se quedo hasta tarde en el porche, sin intentar entrar de nuevo a la casa, escuchó como abrían la puerta pero no se movió, frente a el apareció un plato hondo con sopa de tomate, vio al castaño el cual se lo ofrecía, lo tomo murmurando un simple "gracias". 

El de lunares se sentó al lado suyo con un pijama puesto y una manta, el le ofreció otra la tomo y la dejo a un lado suyo, podia ver de reojo como el castaño veía las estrellas, sin decir una sola palabra. 

En cuanto termino la sopa dejo en el suelo el plato y se dispuso a ponerse la manta encima de los hombro, el silencio era tranquilo, pero le incomodaba, apretando la mandíbula se decidió a callar, pero su lengua fue mas rápida y sin darse cuenta ya estaba hablando.

-Tienes muchas razones para desconfiar de mi, y deberías de hacerlo incluso el temerme, no soy nada bueno para nada, ni siquiera lo fui para mi familia...

-¿Quieres...?, ¿Quieres hablar de eso?.

-Te debo algo, tu ya me contraste parte de tu vida.-suspiro.-Mi familia vivía en Beacon Hills mi madre y padre se conocieron en aquel pueblo, como siempre pasa se enamoraron, tuvieron a mi hermana mayor Laura, luego yo y al final a mi hermana pequeña Cora, eramos una gran familia muy unida, vivíamos felices sin duda alguna aunque... mi estupides costo toda aquella felicidad. -trago.-Cuando me enamore por primera vez, fue grandioso ella era maravillosa, era única a su manera, era bella inteligente y risueña, pero murió, murió por culpa de un malnacido.-sintio como el castaño se hacercaba mas a él y simplemente lo dejo.-Sucumbi a la depresión, preocupando a mi familia, por lo que decidí no hacerlo mas, conocí a otra chica hermosa fuerte y simpática, era mi nuevo inicio mi nueva felicidad, pero ella resulto ser una doble cara, un día en una fiesta ocurrió un incendio, Laura y yo habíamos estado en el bosque caminando, y en cuanto vimos aquella enorme antorcha que resulto ser mi hogar, simplemente... simplemente lo dejamos, intente ayudar pero de nada sirvió todos habían muerto.-sintio la mano del castaño en su hombro, notando lo tenso que se estaba poniendo.-Laura y yo nos fuimos a Nueva York, donde iniciamos juntos aunque fue muy doloroso lo isimos, Laura había resibido un mensaje diciendo que uno de nuestros familiares había sobrevivido pero que estaba en coma, Laura regreso a Bacon Hills, ella no volvió por tres meses y cuando fui al pueblo, me dijieron que había muerto, y que mi tío que había sobrevivido también, ella murió en el bosque por un animal salvaje... partida a la mitad y mi tío no resistió mas. Me quede en Beacon Hills por un tiempo, conocí a una profesora su nombre era Jeniffer Black, nuevamente tenia felicidad para que nuevamente la pisotearan, resulto estar loca, matando a gente para rituales y por poco me mata, la descubrieron y encerraron en un sanatorio mental.-podia oler el miedo tristeza y angustia que transmitia el de baja estatura.

-Lo deje pasar, quería intentar recuperar mi felisidad donde estaba mi familia, pero una vez mas... mi felicidad fue aplastada convirtiéndola en cenizas, conocí a una mercenaria era fuerte y guapa, pero ella simplemente quería dinero, no lo soporte mas y regrese a Nueva York, no tenia absolutamente nada, solo el dinero de mi familia, unas semanas después empese a sentirme fatal, fui al medico y pues... me dijieron que tenia cancer por todo mi cuerpo.-el castaño ahogo un gemido de impresión ante eso.-Ningun medico pudo extirparlo por completo, sucumbió a la soledad y tristeza nuevamente, hasta que alguien me tendió la mano y sin darme cuenta, esta firmando mi sentencia con el mismísimo diablo, experimentaron conmigo salvándole la vida, pero por desgracia ellos querían mas, querían convertirme en un conejillo de indias para todos sus planes retorcidos, escape pero ellos... aun me buscan.

-El accidente.-murmuro el castaño, Derek asintió.-Oh dios mio.

-Chocaron sus coches al igual que el mio, no se que habrá pasado con ellos pero yo escape y llegue a tu granero.

El silencio dominaba el lugar, Derek estaba por levantarse hasta que sintió los brazos del castaño abrazarlo, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el pecho del menor.

-Aun no cambio de opinion.-murmuro.-Puedes quedarte hasta que te sanes, no te han encontrado y tu no te quedarias aquí si es que corriéramos peligro mi hijo y yo, confió en ti Derek Hale.

-¿Por mas que sea un desconocido?.-hablo abrazando al castaño por la cintura.

-Por mas que seas un desconocido.-susurro.


	8. Chapter Seven

Veía el techo atentamente, aun no podia creer que le había contado su pasado al castaño, siendo que nunca se lo había contado a nadie, tan solo al castaño. Sintió como Stiles se removía a un lado suyo, ocultando su rostro a un costado suyo. Luego de aquella platica ambos habían entrado a la casa y decidieron pasarlo un rato cerca de la chimenea, lo que ninguno de los dos contó fue con que se quedarían dormidos ahí los dos.

Se levanto con cuidado y abrigo al castaño, fue al baño de arriba y se dio una ducha rápida, y como siempre una muda de ropa nueva le esperaba ahí, bajo las escaleras con cuidado y abrió la puerta para salir, un poco de ejercicio no le vendría nada mal.

(...)

Vio nuevamente la hora en el reloj que se encontraba arriba de la entrada de la cocina, no sabia donde estaba Derek, y ya se estaba preocupando, desde que se había despertado no había visto ni un solo rastro del moreno, y sinceramente ya estaba demasiado, angustiado incluso creería que sus ataques de pánico comenzarían nuevamente, hacia mucho que no le daban y rezaba por que le quedaran sus pastillas de Aderall.

Su pequeño comía con tranquilidad, aunque aun asi sabia que no perdía rastro alguno de lo que estaba haciendo, incluso lo veía como se comía las uñas de los nervios. Escucho la puerta de entrada ser abierta, por lo que fue lo mas rápido hasta la entrada encontrándose con el moreno todo sudado, el cual lo vio enseguida, levantando una de sus cejas al no entender que era lo que quería. Antes de siquiera pensar abrazo al mas alto por el cuello importándole bien poco si es que estaba completamente sudado.

–Dios mio pensé que te había pasado algo, ya estaba que llamaba a la policía y me importaba bien poco que la comisaria quedara lejos.

–Agradesco la preocupación pero ya estoy aquí.–el castaño asintió pero no se separo.–Lo siento pero... ¿Me devolverías mi cabeza?.

–¿Eh?, !oh! Si claro claro.–dijo nervioso y un poco sonrojado.–Vete a dar una ducha que estas muy sudado y pegajoso te servire un plato de comida así que no tardes.

Sin mas se retiro de ahí bajo la atenta mirada del mayor, el cual unos segundos después subió al baño de arriba.

Stiles estaba apoyado en el lavaplto, sonrojado, aun no se creía que saltara así de imprevisto hacia Derek, por mas que le hubiera contado lo que le pasaba eso no le daba el derecho de slatarle encima como si fuera su pareja, se sonrojo mas al pensar eso, pero negó enseguida tenia un hijo y esa era su única prioridad, sirvió una porción de comida para el moreno el cual no tardo en bajar.

–¿Papi puedo ir a jugar?.

–Claro campeón pero no te alejes mucho ¿vale?, y ten cuidado con el maizal.

–¡Si!.–el pequeño rubio salio de la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de los mayores.

–¿Que hay en el maizal?.

–Bichos venenosos, no quiero que le de nada, el hospital queda muy lejos de aquí.

(...)

Jackson jugaba alegre con su pequeño balón, recordando como su papa le había enseñado y simulando un partido para el, sabia que no esta físicamente, pero su papi siempre le decía que se encontraba en su corazón y siempre lo acompañaba.

Tiro el balón contra un árbol el cual reboto, y fue rodando hasta el maizal, lo podia ver en la orilla por lo que creyó que no pasaría nada malo, se hacerco y lo tomo notando que nada malo había pasado sonrió.

(...)

–¿Quieres mucho a tu hijo verdad?.–mas que preguntar afirmo el castaño sonrió.

–Es lo mas importante en mi vida, fue un regalo que me quedo de Jackson, y lo cuido con mucho cariño.

El moreno asintió y en cuanto estaba por hablar, ambos escucharon el grito medio llanto del pequeño rubio, Stiles salio prácticamente volando para ir a por el pequeño, Derek lo siguió detrás ambos con prisa para llegar donde el pequeño rubio, el cual estaba en el suelo, ambos viendo como una culebra iba por un costado suyo.

–Dios mio, ¡Jackson!.–grito casi lloro el castaño al cer a su pequeño hijo llorando y con su carita roja.

Derek rebaso a Stiles llegando al rubio y tomando a la culebra por la cabeza, y sin que el castaño se diera cuenta iso crecer una uña cortándole la cabeza al animal tirándola lejos, tomo al pequeño rubio el cual segui llorando sin consuelo.

Stiles llego al lado de su hijo y le levanto un poco el pantalón, viendo como habían dos picaduras, claramente de la serpiente, Stiles hacerco su boca y chupo de le pequeña herida para luego escupir el veneno de la serpiente lo iso tres veces para luego ir con el moreno dentro de la casa.

–Dejalo en el sofa por favor, dios mio dios dios no Debi dejar que se fuera solo.–hablaba rápidamente mientras toma su celular y marca.–Meliss por el amor de dios ayudame, necesito saber que hago con una picadura de serpiente. No no fui yo es Jackson le ha mordido una, nonono no se como era.–sollozo el castaño con una de sus manos en su cabello.–Dios Melissa por favor dime cualquier cosa, le he chupado el veneno pero no se que darle...

–La serpiente parecía una cobra y era color arena claro.–hablo Derek al haberle quitado el celular al castaño.–Dice qué necesitas unas plantas con flor morada, duce que le hagas agua con ella y las relojes para ponerlas en la mordedura.–hablo cuando colgó.

El castaño fue a la cocina y pudo oír como removía frasco mascullando entre dientes, podia oír el latido de su corazón bastante alterado. Se hacerco el pequeño rubio el cual sollozaba, le quito el poleron los zapatos y calcetas, toco su frente notando que un poco de temperatura comenzaba a subirle, poco después llego el castaño casi a tropezones con un cuenco, arrugo la nariz al olerlo, vio al pequeño rubio el cual ya sudaba y murmuraba cosas, solo esperaba a que se encontrara bien.


	9. Chapter Eight

Stiles no se había apartado ni un segundo de su hijo, esperando a que este despertara, la temperatura había bajado, asegurándole de que esto estaba bien, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar a que el pequeño despertara. Derek puso frente a Stiles una tasa de té, el castaño le agradeció y fue tomando a pequeños sorbos.

–Estara bien.

–No tuve que dajarle ir a jugar solo.

–No sabias que esto le iba a pasar.

–¿Que hubiera pasado si el veneno de serpiente hubiera sido mas letal?.–sollozo.–Lo hubiera perdido, es lo único que me queda de mi esposo.

–No veas lo mas peor que hubiera ocurrido, esta bien, se recuperara.

–Tienes razón.–se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta a cuadros.–Estara bien.

El castaño se acostó al lado del pequeño rubio para poco después quedarse dormido, quito la tasa con cuidado y la dejó en el velador, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y acarició las rubias hebras del niño puso una de sus manos en el brazo del menor, vio como sus venas se ponían negras, absorbiendo el máximo de dolor que tenia el niño. Vio el techo de la habitación, soltando un suspiro y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

(...)

En cuanto abrió sus ojos lo primero que iso fue ver a un lado suyo, descubriendo que el pequeño rubio estaba despierto viendo a su papi, acarició los cabellos del pequeño captando su atención, puso su mano en la frente del menor notando que la fiebre ya estaba comenzando a bajar. Suspiro mas aliviado.

–Hey.

–Papi lloro.–murmuro el menor viendo de nuevo al castaño, notando los caminos de agua que tenían las mejillas de Stiles.–Fue por mi culpa ¿verdad?.–pudo notar la voz llorosa del menor, no sabia que decir así que solo acaricio los cabellos del menor.

Aquella familia podría ser pequeña pero se notaba el amor que había ahí, habían perdido a un pilar de sus vidas pero aun así siguieron adelante, ambos dando lo mejor de si uno mas que otro, y el pequeño siempre pendiente de su papi, a pesar de su tan corta edad se podia notar el esfuerzo que hacia por cuidar del castaño. El ver eso le hacia recordar a su familia, y ese sentimiento de necesidad le abarcaba por completo. Extrañaba a su familia pero fue él el que decidió no ir con su familia, al menos no aun, y para ir junto a ellos le tomaría demasiado tiempo.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero cuando centro de nuevo su vista en el pequeño rubio, descubrió al castaño abrazando al pequeño mientras sollozaba bajito, Stiles al sentir una mirada encima suyo vio al moreno el cual lo veía atentamente, Derek ante esa mirada no pudo evitar en pensar lo tierno que era aquella escena, y ahora sabiendo que el castaño ya estaría calmado al ver a su pequeño despierto, le hacia sentirse un poco mejor, inconscientemente acarico los castaños cabellos de Stiles viendo como este cerraba sus ojos relajándose, sin duda el no quería ser la destrucción de ellos dos.

(...)

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ambos sentados en el porche viendo hacia el cielo donde predominaban las estrellas, otorgándoles una maravillosa vista de ellas, todas brillando para ellos y el mundo entero, el pequeño rubio se había dormido hablando con su papi de la estrellas, mencionando que una de ellas era su papa quien los cuidaba por las noches.

–Tu herida ya esta curada.–murmuro el castaño sin verle.–Podras irte cuando quieras.

–Me ire mañana no quiero causar mas molestias de las necesarias.

–¡No eres ninguna molestia!.–respondio girándose bruscamente para ver a Derek, se sonrojo al ver su actitud.–Lo siento, se que te dije que podías quedare hasta que sanara tu herida, pero si aun no tienes donde quedarte puedes quedarte aqui.–susurro lo último, pero aun así Derek lo escucho.

–No quiero molestar mas aun.

–No lo harás.–murmuro.

Sintió como la mano del castaño se posaba encima de la suya, se tenso por un momento pero luego se relajó, dejando que el acastaño jugara con sus dedos, vio de reojo al castaño el cual veía el suelo sonrojado, sonrió mínimamente.

–Gracias por tu oferta, veré que hago en estos días.

–Bien, supongo que sera mejor entrar.–hablo parándose y a tomando al rubio con cuidado en sus brazos, en cuanto sintió las manos del moreno en sus brazos lo vio interrogante.

–Deja que lo cargue yo.–asintio lentamente y le entregó con cuidado al pequeño rubio.

Dejo que Derek pasara primero siguiéndolo por detrás, para cerrar la puerta, siguió al pelinegro hasta la habitación de su hijo, viendo como lo metia a la cama y lo arropaba con cuidado

Un pequeño flash le vino a la cabeza y en vez de ver a Derek vio a Jackson acomodando a su hijo en la cama, sonrió y negó con la cabeza, debía dejar a Jackson en paz, ya le había guardado el luto por mucho tiempo, sabia que su esposo respetaría lo que decidiera, sabia que quería que fueran felices por mas que el no quisiera aceptarlo así era, y así estaban pasando las cosas.

Derek y el salieron de la habitación del pequeño y ambos bajaron al salón, una pequeña maña que ya habían tomado ambos, ninguno dijo nada, y el silencio se volvía algo incómodo.

–¿Estas seguro que quieres que me quede?.

–¡Pues claro! No te lo pediría si no fuera así.

–Aun soy un completo extraño para ustedes dos.

–Ya no, cada vez te voy conociendo un poquito mas, a Jackson le agradas y a mi igual.–sonrio.–Estoy seguro que se alegrar de saber que te quedas un poco mas, te a tomado mucho cariño.

–¿Y tú?.

–¿Yo?.

–¿Te agrada mi compañía?.–lo miro a los ojos.–¿Te sientes seguro estar conmigo aquí?.

–Eso esta de mas preguntar.–murmuro tomando la mano del moreno.–Tu presencia es muy grata acá, y con ella aquí... me siento seguro.–negó.–Nos sentimos seguros, puedes quedarte tanto como quieras.

Sonrió viendo a Stiles sonrojado, levanto una de sus manos acariciando su cara, para hacercarse un poco hasta que sintió el aliento del menor chocar con el, al ver que no se apartaba siguió avanzando hasta que unió sus labios en un pequeño beso, se separo viendo la cara del de pecas completamente sonrojado, sonrió y le dio otro beso siendo correspondido por el menor al separarse, Stiles lo abrazo por el cuello, le devolvió el abrazo enrollando sus brazos en la pequeña cintura del menor, el no sería la destrucción de aquellos dos seres que tanto lo ayudaron y cada vez que pensaba en su pasado, siempre venia aquella palabra que una persona le había dicho.

"Stay Strog, mantente fuerte".


	10. Chapter Nine

Los días pasaban convirtiéndose en semanas a un mes, su relación con el castaño cada vez se iba fortaleciendo, pero siempre llegaban a lo mismo, tan solo besos caricias y abrazos nada mas, sabia que aun en su memoria estaba aquel muchacho rubio que fue su esposo, y sabía que debía de darle algo de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, y mas aun sus sentimientos.

Con más fuerza de lo que creía partió la madera a la mitad, tomó los dos trozos y los junto con otro que tenia, el sol golpeaba fuerte, se había sacado la camisa ya que no soportaba el calor su piel estaba toda mojada debido al sudor, paso su antebrazo eliminando el sudor de su frente.

–Eso bastara para la chimenea.–volteo viendo al castaño que le veía con una sonrisa ofreciéndole un vaso de limonada helada, agradeció con una mínima sonrisa y tomo el vaso.–Aqui las noches son siempre frías pero eso no implica que nos acabemos toda la madera.

–Me preocupo por ustedes, yo no sufro tanto frío, otra de las cualidades, ya sabes.–hablo serio.

–Ya se, pero no recuerdes eso, vamos no te amargues.–alento, alzó una ceja al ver la mueca de niño pequeño.–¿Que?.

–Pareces un niño.

–¡Oye puede que tenga 17 pero no soy un niño!.–hablo haciendo un puchero, el moreno sonrió.

–Tu actitud dice todo lo contrario.–Stiles iso un puchero, Derek río y le revolvió cabello cariñosamente.

–Bueno ya, a lo que venia la cena ya estará lista así que si quieres comer mejor entra.

–Vale, ¿y Jack?

–Ve dibujos, dice que hace mucha calor para salir y tiene razón.–hablo pasándose una mano por la frente.–Ve a darte una duche ¿si?.–asintio.

(...)

Bajo las escaleras revolviendo su cabello, haciendo que pequeñas gotas de agua salpicaran, suspiro y escucho como platos y servicios chocaban con la mesa al ser puestos en esta.

Paso por un lado del sofá, pero al oír su celular se detuvo, lo cogió y vio quien era, contesto sin mas un poco extraño.

–¿Que sucede?, pensé que me llamarías dentro de una semana.–nadie contesto.–¿Deaton?.

–Las ratas se esconde por una razón, solo una ¿sabes cual?.–dejo de respirar al oír aquella voz.–Son ladronas asquerosas y cobardes, como tu Derek.

–¿Donde esta Deaton?

–Esta siendo bien atendido, por otra parte, tal parece que te has tomado unas vacaciones, ¿no es así?, dime ¿como es la vida en el campo.–sintio que su corazón dejaba de latir en ese entonces.–¿Les has contado quien eres realmente?, una bestia como tu no debería de recibir si quiera un techo donde dormir.

–¿Que es lo que quieres?.–hablo rendido.

–Regresa y así dejaré que todo aquel que se mezcló contigo este fuera de peligro, regresa a New York te espero donde empezó todo.–la llamada se corto suspiro frustrado.

–Señor señor, ya esta la comida.–no se dio vuelta a ver al pequeño rubio, apretó con rabia el teléfono.–¿Señor?.–gruño asustando al pequeño.

–¿Derek?.–se tenso.–¿Estas bien?.–se volteo lentamente asustando a ambos.

–No puedo...–gruño.–Salgan.

–¡Jackson sal fuera!.–grito, el pequeño rubio fue a la cocina, se hacerco a Derek con cautela y lo abrazo girando su cabeza a su pecho, dejando que el rostro del moreno descanzara donde se escuchaban sus latidos.–Calmate por favor, recuerda que no debes cambiar, has dicho que no te gustaba, tan solo calma por favor.–murmuro abrazándolo mas fuerte, el moreno le devolvió el abrazo mas calmado.

–¿Que sucede?.–murmuro Stiles.

(...)

–¿Te iras?.–pregunto sin voz.

–Tengo que, no quiero que nadie resulte lastimado por mi culpa.

–Pero no regresaras.–hablo.

–Me temo que no, me necesitan, y dos significa que me encerraran...

–Pero...

–Encontrare a Deaton, he intentaré escapar, volveré con ustedes.–Stiles lo vio con los ojos llorosos.–Ustedes dos me devolvieron lo que perdí hace mucho.–acaricio la mejilla del menor.–Volvere por ustedes dos.

Stiles asintió y se abrazo del cuello de Derek, suspiro dolorosamente solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

–Mi padre viene de visita dentro de poco, te podrá hacercar al pueblo.–asintio, ya no quedaba nada mas.

–¿Sabes lo que una vez me dijieron, y me decían?.–Stiles negó.–Stay Strong.

–¿Mantente fuerte?.

–El cáncer no me permitía hacer casi nada, preferí irme del hospital, y una persona me dijo eso, pero no supe mantenerme fuerte.

–Debes de serlo ahora.

(...)

No había dicho nada desde que había entrado en el coche del sheriff de Beacon Hills, se sentía un poco incomodo eso si, ya que, ¿que se suponía que era?, ¿su nuero? Bueno aun no sabia que relación guardaba con Stiles.

–Asi que, ¿vienes de New York?.

–Si señor.

–Y supongo que tu... ¿estas con mi hijo?.–se atraganto con su propia saliva que dicha.

–Eso... Eso no lo se aun señor.

–Pero sabes sobre su esposo difunto supongo.

–Si.

–Y aun así...

–Señor le aseguró que mis intenciones con su hijo son las mejores, no planeo dañarlo, le quiero y pienso cuidarlo al igual que a Jackson.

Y no se dijo nada mas en todo el camino, en cuanto llegaron al pueblo se despidió del sheriff y se fue caminando por el bosque hasta que encontro una casa quemada, intento hacer la vista gorda por lo que fue directo al garage donde encontró aun el auto suyo, suspiro aliviado agradecía que nadie se metiera en su propiedad, saco la sabana que lo cubría la cual estaba llena de polvo, se metió al coche y busco las llaves en la guantera, en cuanto las encontró las metió en el contacto resibiendo como respuesta el fuerte rugir del motor suspiro aliviado.

Dio marcha atrás hasta salir del garage, vio el cartel que le anunciaba su salida de Beacon, suspiro frustrado, ¿volvería visitar alguna vez mas el lugar donde nació?, no lo sabia pero rezaba por que fuera así, tenia una promesa que cumplir y no la rompería, llegaría sano y salvo de nuevo con aquellos que fueron amables con el, aquellos que le devolvieron aquel calor que daba una familia.


	11. Chapter Ten

La noche era fría oscura y tormentosa, nunca le agrado tanto ese momento amaba mas que nada la noche, ya que le tenia recuerdos bien presiados, nuevos recuerdos, pero esa noche en especial la odiaba, estaba en el callejón donde conoció a aquel hombre que le había ofrecido mas vida, una nueva vida para empezar y para mejorar, vio su reloj de muñeca ya iba a ser media noche y no aparecía nadie, bufo frustrado esperaba algo mas puntual, sabia que su libertad y salud corría peligro, pero no le importaba debía de salvar a Deaton e irse con el devuelta a donde Stiles y Jackson.

El callejón se ilumino haciendo que entrecerrara sus ojos debido a la cantidad de luz, vio la entrada encontrando un coche negro y frente a esta había una figura media regordeta y baja.

–Esto sera lo mejor Derek.

–Lo que proviene de ti nunca sera lo mejor.

–¿A si?, pues yo no diría eso, mirate nada mas, tienes mas fuerza que antes tus sentidos son mas desarrollados que lo de cualquier persona, y ni que decir que vivirás una vida tranquila.

–Me convertiste en una bestia.–rugio mostrando su verdadero rostro.–¿Vez esto?, tu lo has hecho yo tan solo quería vivir mas, que eliminaras el cáncer nada más.

–Pero ahora es una persona mucho mejor, muchos darían cualquier cosa para obtener lo que tu tienes.

–Yo se los daría si pudiera, me hubiera gustado mucho mas nunca haber confiado en ti.

–Es una lastima.–un sonido metálico le llamo la atención, vio el suelo encontrándose una pelota de metal rodando hacia el.–Ya no tendrás a quien ayudar, veras que todo es mucho mejor cuando veas el mundo, con mis propios ojos.–la pelota dejo unos agujeros libres donde empeso a salir humo, el cual le afecto en demasía viendo todo borroso.

–¿Que es...?.

–Se le conoce como acónito, a pesar de que te convertimos, sirve bastante como si fueras uno nacido.–el hombre sonrió.–Es un veneno pero tranquilo no es mucho tan solo te dejara inconsciente.–callo de bruses al suelo, vio al frente viendo como su vista se cubría de manchas negras.–Descansa Derek, lo necesitaras.–rio el hombre.

–Gerard....

Antes de siquiera hacer algo se sumió en la total inconsciencia.

(...)

Estaba sentado en el porche con su pequeño en su regazo, un día y ya quería que Derek volviera. Se había encariñado mucho con él, puede que ninguna de sus facetas le recordara a su difunto esposo, pero la sobreproteccion y el cariño con el que veía y cuidaba a su hijo, lo iso recordar, pero no se había colado por el por que le recordara a Jackson. No claro que no, tan sólo sintió como algo nuevo se encendía y sabia que el luto que le había guardado a su pareja había sido mucho.

–¿Papi cuando volverá el señor?.

–No lo se cariño.–murmuro meciendo la banca en la que estaban.

–Me agrada mucho.

–A mi también.

–Anoche soñé con papá. –hablo el pequeño.–Me hablo de ti papi.–Stiles lo vio con una sonrisa.

–¿A si?.–el pequeño asintio.–¿Y que te dijo?.

–Dijo que le agradaba el señor, y que estaba bien si a ti te hacia feliz.–abrio sus ojos sorprendido, el pequeño giro su rostro y lo vio interrogante.–¿Que quiso decir con eso?.

–Eso...

Vio como la puerta del granero se había abierto, y juro ver una sombra pasara hacia atrás, bajo al pequeño y entro a la casa en busca de la escopeta, en cuanto salio vio a su hijo.

–Quedate dentro, si pasa algo ve a tu habitación y llama al abuelo ¿si?.–el pequeño asintió y entro a la casa.

Suspiro y camino hacia el granero, en cuanto entro reviso que no hubiera nazi entre la paja, al no ver nada salio y fue a la parte trasera encontrando un vulto en el suelo.

–Oh dios... ¿puede oírme?.

–Agua...

–Joder joder joder, ¿puede caminar?, por favor ¿me oye?.–el hombre en el suelo asintió.–Muy bien le ayudare a caminar.–puso la escopeta en su espalda y se acucliyo tomando un brazo del hombre y pasándolo por sus hombros, el hombre se paro y ambos fueron caminando hasta la casa.

Stiles dejo al hombre en el sofá y este se callo a todo lo largo, Stiles fue a la cocina y lleno un vaso con agua fue a la sala y ayudo al hombre a sentarse.

–¿Papi?.

–No pasa nada cariño.–con cuidado le dio el agua al hombre el cual bebió poco a poco.–¿Se encuentra bien?.–dijo al ver que el hombre abría sus ojos.

Se separo un poco viendo como el hombre se incorporaba un poco.

–Si muchísimas gracias.

–No hay de que, ¿que le sucedió?.

 

(...)

Abrió sus ojos desorientados estaba en una sala, sabia que estaba oscuro y agradecía que su visión hubiera mejorado, intento mover sus manos pero no pudo, vio que estabas estaban atadas levanto su vista al ver que la puerta se abría.

–Veo que ya despertastes.

–¿Que crees que haces?.–gruño mostrando ahora sus filosos dientes.

–Ya te dije que experimentaría contigo.–dijo y dejo la pequeña lampara que llevaba.–Veremos cuantos volteos eres capaz de soportar.–sonrio mientras giraba una manilla, Derek rugió al sentir los volteos que atacaban su cuerpo, sabia que ya no podría cumplir con la promesa que le había dicho a Stiles, ya no.

 

(...)

–Debes de prometer me algo, pase lo que pase no le creas a nadie que venga por aquí.

–¿Por que? ¿Que sucede?.

–La gente que me sigue es peligrosa, temo que vengan y les hagan daño, no confíes en nadie, ni por mas que se este muriendo, sera una mentira.

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltado, salio de su habitación rápidamente y fue a la de su hijo, suspiro aliviado al verle dormir tranquilamente, iba a entrar cuando vio que la cama se movía, iba a prender la luz de la habitación pero la lamparita de noche se encendió, dejo de respirar al ver al hombre que había ayudado.

–Fue demasiado fácil el poder colarme en esta propiedad.–sonrio.–Tienes un hijo precioso..–hablo acariciando le mejilla del menor.

–¡No lo toques!.–chillo.

–Shhhh, no grites lo despertaras, aunque... tu también tendrías que estar durmiendo.–sonrio malicioso, entro a la habitación pero antes de llegar a tocar al hombre algo le tapó la boca y la nariz.

Sintió una mano en su cintura que le imposibilitaba moverse mas, pataleo y araño la mano que tenia el pañuelo en su boca y nariz, por desgracia no pudo aguantar mas la respiración por lo que aspiro sintiéndose mareado y viendo como toda la habitación se desenfocaba.

Vio al hombre que estaba en la cama de su hijo sacando un celular.

–Ya esta hecho señor, regresaremos...

Fue lo único que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Se sentía demasiado cansado, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo se curara a una velocidad rápida, se cansaba, le daban una misera comida que sabia asquerosa y el agua ni de hablar, escuchó la puerta ser abierta se paro viendo a un hombre con bata, gruño.

–Sera mejor que salgas si quieres tener algo de compacion.–hablo el hombre.

–Usted ni conocería la compacion ni por mas que se la presentaran.–a pesar de lo dicho salio tranquilamente de la habitación, vio a su alrededor, en algún pasillo tendrían encerrado a Deaton y tenia que encontrarlo.

–He deja de urgar con la vista que no saldrás de aquí.–gruño entro a una habitación viendo una camilla, frente a este había un gran ventanal, detrás de el se encontraba Gerard.

–Muy bien, empesemos con esto.–hablo con una sonrisa.

Avanzo hasta la camilla pero antes de que le ataran a esta se dio vuelta y tomo al científico por el cuello estampandolo contra la pared, habían olvidado drogarlo esa mañana.

–Sera mejor que me dejes ir de aquí si no quieres que le abra la garganta.–gruño enseñando sus garras.

–Yo no lo haría Derek.

–Dejame ir y lo dejare vivir.

–Si lo matas, matamos a alguien que te importe.

–Se que Deaton los ayuda por lo que no podrán matarlos.–sonrio.–Ahora dejenme salir y vivirá.

–Yo no hablaba exactamente del veterinario.–su sonrisa se borro ¿de que hablaba?.

La puerta al otro lado de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a dos hombres con armas gruño y apretó mas el agarre en la garganta del medico.

–¡Sueltenme! ¡Diganme donde esta mi bebé!.–su corazón dejo de latir en cuanto escucho aquella voz.–¡Sueltenme ahora!, ¡¿Donde esta Jackson?!.–por la puerta pasaron otros dos hombres los cuales sostenían a Stiles el cual no dejaba de llorar y patalear.

–¡Stiles!.

–¡¿Derek?!.–al ver aquella mirada tan llena de tristeza y desesperación lo iso enfurecer, nadie tenia el derecho de hacerle llorar.

–Las circunstancias cambian, ¿no lo crees Derek?.

–Dejenlo ir.–gruño soltando al medico el cual tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.–Ahora.–gruño mostrando su rostro, al ver que no hacían nada se tiro contra los dos hombres que cargaban armas, dejándolos inconscientes, volteo viendo a los que sostenían al de lunares.

–¿De verdad crees que eso les parara?.–hablo Gerard, uno de los tipos que sostenía a Stiles saco un arma y la cargo poniéndola en la cabeza del menor, Derek gruño.–Si cooperas nada malo le pasara, tienes cinco segundo para comportarte, 1...

Gruño viendo a los hombres, quería despedazarlos por amenazar así a Stiles.

–2...

Veía a los hombres intentando buscar alguna otra arma o algo para despistarlos y poder salvar a Stiles.

–3...

Lo sollozos provenir del castaño le destuia el alma.

–4...

Oculto sus colmillos y garras volteando a ver a Gerard.

–5...

El disparo resonó por toda la habitación, se encorbo adolorido apretando su abdomen.

–¡Derek!.–Stiles se revolvió en los brazos de los hombres que lo retenían, al ver que no le soltaban le dio un pisotón al que había disparado y al otro le dio un golpe al sentir su mano libre.

En cuanto se vio libro corrió hasta Derek arrodillándose junto al moreno.

–Dios dios como lo siento fue mi culpa.–murmuro con la voz aguada.–Dejame ver por favor.–alejo las manos del moreno de su abdomen viendo como la sangre salia.–Dios mio como lo siento.–sollozo, levanto la vista de la herida al sentir una mano en su mejilla, poco le importo que estuviera con sangre.

–¿Estas bien?.–asintio.–¿No te han hecho nada?.–nego.–¿Donde esta J.A?.

–No lo se, no me dicen donde esta.–sollozo.–Tengo miedo Der.

–Shhh, los sacare de aquí.–susurro.–Prometo que los sacare.

Unos aplausos bastante sacñrcasticos les llamo la atención, Stiles vio hacia el enorme ventanal donde se encontraba el hombre mayor, fruncio su ceño, a como la cabeza de Derek en su pecho, exactamente donde estaba su corazón, intentando calmarlo un poco.

–Pero que conmovedor, tratando de calmar a una bestia como el.

–Usted lo convirtió en esto.

–El lo pidió.

–Tan solo pidió que le salvaran del cáncer no le pidió las habilidades que ahora tiene.

–Era la única forma de salvarlo.

–¡Blasfemias!.

–¡Va!, ¿que sabrá un chiquillo de campo como tu?, tan ingenuos y tontos, y sobretodo tu, que no dudaste en socorrer a alguien completamente desconocido.

–Usted es una vil rata que se esconde detrás de todos sus lacayos, es un cobarde.–sonrio con triunfo al ver como el hombre hacia una mueca de disgusto, para luego cambiarla por una sonrisa macabra.

–Dime algo, ¿Stiles?.–sonrio burlon, el frunvio su ceño siguiendo al hombre con su mirada.–¿Sabes lo que sucedió exactamente en el banco nacional de Beacin Hills.–Derek sintió como el castaño se tensaba por lo que le masajeo la espalda.

–La bomba.–murmuro.

–Fue la mejor tapadera que pudo haber hecho, fue fantástico, todos creen que los que estaban en el banco habían muerto ahí, que dicha.–Gerard se movía por la sala mientras tecleaba en una computadora.–ahora veamos lo que verdaderamente paso.

Del techo bajo una enorme pantalla plasma, mostrando las cámaras de seguridad del banco, Stiles se tenso al ver como su difunto esposo estaba esposado cerca de uno de los asaltantes, luego de eso la cámara se hecho a perder, luego de eso mostraron como habían varias personas encerradas en una enorme jaula, dejo de respirar al ver a Jackson alimentando a una mujer mayor.

–Siempre cuidando de los demás, puede que eso sin duda lo haya sacado de ti.–hablo burlón, Stiles nos lo tomo en cuenta seguía viendo la pantalla.

Ahora se podia ver una sala como en la que estaban en ese entonces, varias personas amarradas a camillas siendo inyectadas con diferentes líquidos que no identifico, ahogo un grito al ver a Jackson en una intentando soltar sus amarras.

Derek gruño hacia Gerard, y apretó a Stiles mas contra el, sabia lo que pasa y no quería que Stiles siguiera viendo aquello.

–No veas.–murnuro, Stiles no aparto la vista.

Los científicos se alejaron del cuerpo de su difunta pareja, viendo como a los segundos convulsionaba en la camilla, sus lágrimas ya habían salido y no paraban, de la boca de Jackson salia espuma y vio como sus uñas crecían al igual que lo hacia Derek, su rostro facial también cambiaba, y ahora en vez de salir espuma algo negro empezó a salir de los oídos ojos y boca de Jackson, luego de eso el cuerpo cayo con un ruido sordo. Y grito. Grito tan fuerte hasta desgarrarse la garganta, sintiendo como los brazos de Derek lo aprisionaba hacia el intentando que no saliera corriendo he isiera una locura.

Jackson no había muerto en el banco. Lo habían matado ellos, aquella gente que le iso daño a Derek.

Los cuales acabaron con la vida de su pareja.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Derek lo abrazaba protectoramente mientras el escondía su rostro en el pecho del moreno, dejando que las lágrimas fueran libre y soltando pequeños sollozos, aquello había sido horrible, aquel hombre no tenia corazón ni compacion.

–Fueron los primero experimentos que tuvimos.–escucho pero no se aparto de Derek.–Todos fueron un fiasgo, ninguno supo soportar la dosis de HLC, pequeñas dosis ni siquiera se les puso dos veces. Fueron unos inservibles.

–¡Eran gente inocente!.–grito enfrentándolo, aun con los brazos de Derek a su alrededor.–¡Usted es un monstruo!, ¡Juega con la vida de las personas!.

–Personas Sun sentido, hay mas en todo el planeta, Derek fue una de ellas, el pudo soportar la sobredosis.–hablo metiendo su mano a un bolsillo y sacando una pequeña cajita llena de pastillas.–Con esto se pueden salvar vidas podemos cobrar por esto, millones de personas lo querrán.–se hecho las pastillas a la boca viéndolos atentamente.

–¿Y usted los dejara así sin mas?.–ironizo sarcásticamente.–Les matara y utilizara, si se llegan a enterar...

–¿Y como se enteraran?.–interrumpio.–¿ tu se lo dirás?, no me hagas reír no saldrán de aquí.–sonrio.–Tu eres un hermafrodita podrás sernos de utilidad, podemos crear más como Derek, serán nacidos y serán fuertes, mas que Derek, podremos someter a todo el mundo.–Derek se tenso y lo abrazo protectoramente.

–No te atrevas a tocarlo.–amenazo.–Dejales ir a todos ellos no tienen nada que ver, tu solo me buscabas a mi.

–Oh eso es cierto.–trono sus dedos.–Pero las cosas cambian.–no se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos hombres los cuales tomaron a Stiles separándolos, gruño e intento abalanzarse hacia ellos.–Y yo no desperdicio nada.–sintio una fuerte descarga subir por su espalda haciendo que tuviera espasmos y cayera al suelo.

–¡Derek!

–Comprenderas Derek que esto es lo mejor para el mundo, y para mi, es nuestro beneficio ceras que si cooperas saldrás beneficiado, al igual que a aquellos a los cuales amas.

Todo a su alrededor lo veía en desenfoque, y como si fuera en cámara lenta, veía como Stiles intentaba liberarse pataleando, intentando que no le sacaran de la sala, intentando volver a su lado, sintió algo en su interior arañando su pecho algo rompiéndose, quería llorar, había vuelto a pasar, había hecho que una nueva persona sufriera por su culpa.

(...)

–¡Sueltenme! ¡Sueltenme ahora malditos desgraciados!.

–¡Callate ya!.–la puerta al frente suyo se abrió y lo tiraron haciendo que callese al suelo.–Mas te vale comportarte o seras castigado.

Se dio la vuelta viéndolos con el ceño fruncido, se paro e intento salir de la habitación pero le cerraron la puerta en su cara.

–¿Papi?.

–¡¿J.A?!

–¡Papi!.

Se agacho resiviendo a su hijo envolviéndolo en un abrazo, podia sentir los pequeño sollozos provenir de su hijo, aun estaba con su pijama el por su parte se había dormido con su ropa puesta, separo a su pequeño hijo un poco y beso su frente.

–Ya mi vida ya estoy aquí, ¿te han hecho algo?.–el pequeño negó.

–El señor me cuido.

Levantó entonces su cabeza notando la presencia de un hombre el cual llevaba puesta una bata, era negro calvo un poco mas alto que el tal vez unos treinta años y su mente iso un click.

–Usted... usted es Deaton ¿no es así?.

–Veo que Derek te a hablado de mi, Soy Alan Deaton, amigo de la familia Hale.

–¿Cuanto lleva aquí?.

–Una tres semanas, veas por donde lo veas te sera imposible escapar, y no te conviene hacer escandalo no resiviras alimento ni cobijas, y te conviene acatar reglas debes de cuidar de tu hijo.

–Esa es mi prioridad la tengo muy presente, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados, mataran a Derek con todos aquellos experimentos, si le matan buscaran a mas personas esto tiene que terminar.

Deaton lo vio para luego ver el suelo y meditar, el se sentó en una esquina acomodando en su regazo de lado al pequeño rubio el cual se acurrucó en su pecho.

–Hay una forma, siempre en las mañanas me sacan de aquí y me llevan a un laboratorio.

–Usted podría intentar...

–Bien, en ese caso debemos de pensar en algo y creo que lo tengo tu tan solo debes de hacer esto.

(...)

Se dejo caer en el suelo cansado, dejando que su rostro cambiase, vio todas las paredes viendo las marcas de sus garras marcadas, por mas que rasguñara golpeara o rugiera, nadie iba a verlo y menos a comprobar la sala. La sala en la que estaba era demasiado firme no pudo destrozar ninguna pared en absoluto solo dejaba marcas, ya le estaba frustrando bastante.

Tomo su cabeza con fuerza, había involucrado a Stiles y a J.A eso era justamente lo que estaba evitando, no quería que sufrieran por su culpa, pero Stiles ya había sufrido, no tenia idea de que habían experimentado con mas gente y menos con el difunto esposo del castaño, ver aquel vídeo fue un horros y el grito de su castaño fue desgarrador, aquellas personas que le prometieron vida habían sobrepasado la linea.

Mataría a Gerard aunque fuera lo ultimo que isiera, no dejaría que experimentaran con mas gente, aun así moría en el intento.

(...)

–Tu forma de expresar la ira, no a sido la mejor.

–¿Quieres ver una forma mejor? Hacercate a mi y deja que te corte la garganta con mis dientes.–gruño mostrando sus canino mas grandes.–A ver si esa forma te conforma.

–Derek Derek Derek, ¿es que no lo ves?, esta es una oportunidad grande de poder salvar vidas, es una oportunidad única.

–Que costara millones y nadie podrá pagar, sin contar que los convertirás en bestia, esa no es una forma de salvar una vida, esa es una forma de terminar por acabar con su vida.

–Es que tu no eres objetivo Derek, sin duda no vez las cosas de mi punto te diré algo, había una vez un escorpión que quería cruzar del río, pero no podia por que si no se ahogaría, entonces vio un sapo al cual le dijo que le cargara en su espalda, pero este le dijo que le picaría, el escorpión prometió no picarle y el sapo acepto, pero a mitad del camino el escorpión pico al sapo, y este le dijo ¿Por que lo has hecho? Ahora moriremos los dos, y el escorpión le dijo lo siento pero es mi naturaleza, ¿lo entiendes ahora?, es la supervivencia del mas fuerte es cosa de la naturaleza y aquellos que decidan cambiar aceptaran por naturaleza el sobrevivir como una bestia, que el morir.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

La puerta se abrió y por ella paso Deaton, siendo empujado por un guardia, Stiles lo vio y escuchó atentamente los pasos que se alejaban de ellos, asintio viendo a Deaton este el mostró un estuche mediano, asintió y soltó a su hijo el cual se fue a una esquina.

Suspiro cerro sus ojos y empezó a ver de nuevo aquellas tormentosas imágenes la muerte de su madre, el rechazo de su padre, el vídeo que vio la muerte de Jackson a manos de aquellos científicos, empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro, aquel vídeo los gritos la espuma la bomba todo fue una treta, y entonces callo de costado al suelo intentando respirar, solo faltaba que el guarda entrara.

Deaton grito por ayuda, viéndole por el rebillo del ojo asegurándose de que el ataque de pánico no pasara a mayores, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un guardia mientras que otro se ganaba en la puerta.

-He, reacciona pequeño crió, mierda esto no es bueno.-oyo, vio como su hijo se iba por la esquina de la puerta.

-¡He tu detente!.-se dio la vuelta y Deaton le enterró una jeringa en el cuello, el hombre callo con un ruido sordo.

-¡¿Pero que mierda?!.-respiro profundo y golpeo al hombre en las piernas haciendo que callera lo sujeto como podia hasta que Deaton iso lo mismo que con el primer guardia.

-Ya esta hecho hay que salir de aquí y buscar a Derek, ¿estas bien?.-asintio.

-Luego de esto necesitare mis pastillas.-Deaton asintio, ambos tomaron las armas de los guardias, los metieron en una habitación que parecía el cuarto de limpieza y los encerraron.

-Bien sigueme, he visto varias veces donde mantienen encerrado a Derek, a esta hora deberían de estar ya experimentando con él.

Ambos avanzaron por los pasillos evitando ser detectados por las cámaras, en cuanto llegaron a una sala de seguridad entraron, Deaton sedo a el único guardia que había ahi.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?.-acomodo mejor sobre su cadera a su hijo.

-Necesito desinstalar la seguridad, también por aquí se controlan todas las computadoras destruiremos toda la información, lo que llevara a destruir el edificio.

-Tienes que dejarnos tiempo para salir.

-Lo se, tendremos dos horas para hacer todo esto, cortare también la electricidad.-asintio ahora solo esperaba que Derek aguantara un poco más.

(...)

Jadeo ante la parada de los volteos, suspiro y miro a Gerard cansado, ya no soportaba mas aquella súbita electricidad pasar por su cuerpo. Vio como un bajón de luz hasta que ya no hubo simplemente luz.

-¿Que sucede?.

-Se a ido la electricidad señor tuvo que haber habido algún problema en el sistema de operaciones.

-¡Pues arreglarlo imbecil!.

El hombre asintió y salio de la sala, Derek veía a Gerard sin perder ni un movimiento en absoluto gruño sin poder evitarlo, algo dentro de el rasgaba su interior y no sabia que era, la puerta se abrió y contuvo su aliento.

-¿A que esperas imbécil? Inicia de nuevo.

El sonido del seguro del arma sonó.

-Sube tus manos, si haces algo disparare.

-¿Tu? ¿es encerio?, no eres capas en absoluto.-hablo Gerard sonriendo pero en cuanto sintió el cañón del arma subió sus manos.

-Si intentas algo disparare.-con cautela rodeo a Gerard sin perderlo de vista, hacercandose poco a poco a Derek, en cuanto estuvo cerca intento soltarle de las cadenas que lo mantenían firme a una malla.

-No sabes lo que haces.

-No dejare que sigas jugando a Dios lastimando y matando a gente.-bufo desesperado al no poder liberarlo de la cadena.

-Descubriras que es imposible detenerme, mi familia por años los a controlado, controlaremos a cada cosa viviente y tu no seras lo excepción.

Gerard con una rapidez que Stiles no logro ver, tomo un vaso de vidrio tirándolo hacia Stiles logrando darle en la cabeza, Derek jadeo al sentir el olor de la sangre por lo que intento liberarse de las cadenas. Vio como Gerard se hacercaba a Stiles y lo cogía del cuello de su polera.

-Has llegado hasta mi limite una vez que termine con esto veras que tu vida sera miserable.-termino de decir y fue golpeando al castaño repetidas veces en el rostro, Derek rugió y tiro de las cadenas con una fuerza descomunal, logrando soltarse de una, para luego tirar mas fuerte de su único brazo aun preso logrando soltarse.

Aprovechó el que Gerard estaba distraido y se abalanzó contra el apartándolo del castaño, le rugió en todo el rostro y a centímetros de su garganta se detuvo.

-¡Derek!, no vale la pena vámonos ya, volvamos por favor.-sollozo el castaño.-Por favor....

Vio de reojo a Stiles para luego gruñirle a Gerard, volvió su rostro a la normalidad y se levanto de encima del hombre mayor, tomo la pistola que había perdido Stiles y fue hacia el, no sin antes dirijirse a Gerard.

-Tienes la oportunidad de huir, pero si es que vuelve a pasar esto creeme que no dudate en buscarte y matarte, te despedasare hasta que nadie te reconozca.

Gerard asingio asustado, Derek camino hasta Stiles el cual lo abrazo por el cuello ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Ambos estaban tan sumidos en aquella muestra de cariño que nadie se percato de que Gerard sacaba un arma de su cinturón.

-Nunca lograras estar empaz Derek Hale.

Todo paso en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Derek, oculto detrás de el a Stiles y le apunto a Gerard dos disparos se hicieron presentes en la sala, Stiles abrazo con fuerza a Derek mientras lloraba sin control alguno.

(...)

-¿Donde esta papi? Ya tubo que haber salido.-hablo el pequeño intranquilo.

-No lo se.-murnuro Deaton mientras veía el cronometro en su reloj.

Ahogo un grito y abrazo con fuerza al pequeño ocultándose detrás de una camioneta, una fuerte explocuon resonó por todo el lugar, el centro en el cual habían estado en cautiverio había sido destruido y no veía por ningún lado a Derek y Stiles, se volteo con el pequeño viendo el lugar destrozado, suspiro con pena.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡mire!.

Levantó su cabeza de golpe y suspiro aliviado a la vez que una sonrisa surcaba en su rostro, dejo al niño libre el cual corrió junto a Stiles el cual lo abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todo había terminado.


	15. Epilogue

Meses Después. 

 

–¡Papá! ¡asi no!.

–Que así es pequeño.

–¡Pero Alice es pequeña!.

–Ya veras que va bien.

–Haber hombres aquí viene la pequeña.–Scott sonrió al ver como su sobrino y nuevo amigo dejaban su pelea sin solución para ver a su hermano.

Stiles bajo las escaleras con un pequeño culto en sus brazos, Derek sonrió y abrí sus brazos para recibir al castaño. Stiles se sentó de lado en el regazo de Derek y descubrió la pequeña cabeza de la bebe la cual sonrió al ver a sus papás.

–¡Yo también quiero!.–chillo J.A con un tierno puchero, Stiles y Derek rieron.

–Ala ven aquí campeón.–apremio Derek dejando al rubio a un lado suyo.

–Hola Alice.–saludo entuciasmado J.A al ver a su pequeña hermana.

La bebé a pesar de tener unos meses comprendía bastante bien, eso gracias a loa genes de Derek, la bebe río gorgogeando y estiro sus pequeñas manitos hasta su hermano mayor. Stiles río dejo descanzar su cabeza contra el pecho de Derek, resiviendo una caricia en su cabello. Su alegría había vuelto nuevamente su hijo cada día era mas feliz y aun mas al ver a su nueva hermanita, en cuanto J.A entendió que Derek seria su papá se había puesto contento, aunque sabia que nunca olvidaría a su verdadero padre. Jackson jamas seria olvidado por ellos incluso Alice sabría de el en cuanto fuera mayor. Volteo al escuchar la puerta abrirse y sonrió.

–¿Donde esta mi pequeña nieta?.–la pequeña chillo feliz sabia que hablan de ella.

El sheriff de Beacon Hills sonrió y le quito a Stiles la pequeña, Stiles río y negó con la cabeza, quería mucho a Alice al igual que a J.A. 

–¡Abuelo! ¡Te olvidaste de mi!.–el pequeño iso un puchero y su padre río.

–Claro que no pequeño, mira lo que me a dejado Santa Claus para ti.–y tal como esperaba su padre saco una bolsa repleta de dulces.

–¡Si!.

–Hare de cuenta de que no e visto eso y me ahorrare el que te hayas comido una considerable cantidad de ellos.–regaño a su papá el cual estaba mas pendiente de su hija e hijo.

Suspiro y vio a todo su alrededor, Scott y Liam hablando Lydia Kira y Allison hablando en una esquina, Isaac Boyd y Erika en el porche conversando sonrió, aquella navidad sin duda era la mejor. Derek aparición su mano izquierda y sonrió al notar lo que acariciaba.

–¿Te lo puede creer?.

–¿Que cosa?.

–Mi vida era una desgracia por completo hasta que te conocí, nunca me imagine un panorama así, y menos me imagine poder tener a un bebé.–sonrio y beso a Derek castamente.–Tu me devolviste todo.

–Tu también, me alegra haberte conocido, me alegra saber que te mantuviste fuerte.–Derek río.

–Sienpre me decían lo mismo, tu me mantuviste fuerte.

–Stay Strong. –murmuro Stiles con una sonrisa y sintió la caricia de Derek en su dedo anulado, sonrió.–¿Que mas se puede pedir?.

–Yo solo los necesito a ustedes, ustedes son mi pilar, mi ancla, por ustedes vivo.–beso la barbilla de Derek y vio sus ojos.–Eres mi esposo no planeó suplantar a nadie, solo busco tu felicidad.

–Yo igual, tu no seras ni eres nunca un suplente, te amo Derek Hale.

–Y yo a ti Stiles Stilinski.

Fin.


End file.
